garbage_pail_kidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
ERA OF THE VOID (?) an era in which only the void exists. THE FOURTH DIMENSION FORMS (??) this likely was caused through energy's creation disrupting the empty void. the void is pushed outside of the forth dimension on all sides. ERA OF EMPTINESS (???) an era in which only the fourth dimension and the void exist DELI FRUIT IS BORN (????) all he knows is the fourth dimension THE BIG BANG OCCURS (the big bang) this is likely caused by deli fruit DELI FRUIT BEGINS TO MAKE MINOR GODS (???) this was when the very first forms of the gang were created. pasta as the god of farming and seasons, dragon as the god of animals, nicky as the god of the afterlife, and wisteria as the god of disease THE EARTH IS CREATED (earth's creation) THE FIRST CRYPTIDS APPEAR (unknown year) DELI FRUIT CREATES MORE MINOR GODS (unknown year) THE FIRST HUMAN IS BORN (unknown year) MYSTERIOUS SHRINES APPEAR ON EARTH (circa 1700 BC) ANCIENT ERA (unknown years) MINOR GODS MAKE THEMSELVES KNOWN ON EARTH (unknown year) ONE OF DRAGON'S ANCIENT ANCESTORS STEALS A SHEEP FROM AN ORC (1229) the orc claims that it will set a curse on his and his two closest friends' bloodlines THE ANCIENT ORC SETS CURSE ON ANCESTORS OF NICKY, PASTA AND DRAGON (1229) all of the further generations of their families are doomed to weird coincidences MIDIEVAL ERA (years i wont bother to look up) WORSHIP OF DELI FRUIT AND THE MINOR GODS BECOMES EXTREMELY OBSCURE (unknown years) it is rumored those who believed in these gods may have been killed POST-MIDIEVAL ERA THE MARBURY VS MADISON CASE OCCURS (1803) this case lead to the establishment of judicial review. it is mentioned on discord when pasta deems a law banning the discussion of mr dink unconstitutional RESEARCH IN CRYPTIDS PICKS UP POPULARITY (1937) this happens after an unidentified man is hunted down by a cryptid in an event that became hugely infamous PYRIN IS BORN (1986) MODERN ERA (the 2000s and further) NICKY HATCHES FROM A GRAPE (unknown year, this is her birth) nicky denies this to this day. it is unknown whether or not anybody else knows that she is nearly half-comprised of ghosts. NICKY TALKS TO GHOSTS (unknown year, but when she was about two) PASTA HAS A ROBOT PHASE (unknown year/s, when she was little) PYRIN BEGINS BEING A SPACE CRIMINAL (circa 2005) NICKY WRITES MORTAL INSTRUMENTS (unknown year, when she was way younger) PASTA EATS A ROCK (unknown year, when she was alot younger) she says she has three days to live afterwards, this ends up not being true, not that she told anyone else anyway PASTA DOES THE MANTIS PROJECT (2013-2014) a major event within this is that she contacted an entomologist for info on mantids, but got bee facts DRAWCAST SHAME ERA (circa 2014-2015) when we all knew eachother and made absolutely shameful shit on drawcast. this era is often revisited. PYRIN'S SPACE CRIMINAL CAREER BASICALLY ENDS, AND HE BEGINS HIDING OUT ON EARTH AND GENERALLY BEING A PIECE OF SHIT (circa 2015) he eventually finds jaycob and they get an apartment with some ghost kid PASTA ACCIDENTALLY KILLS A MOTH (circa august 2016) she feels so much shame that she stays up until like 1am being sad and playing tribute music. this likely may be what caused the association if pasta and moths by dragon CHRISTMAS IN AUGUST (august 2016) after being compared to rudolph bc of her redass nose, pasta gets the christmas spirit HARD over a span of 3 days A GROUPCHAT IS CREATED CONTAINING DRAGON, PASTA AND SOMEONE ELSE (circa early fall 2016) it does not last very long THE BEE INCIDENT (circa early fall 2016) pasta spams bee/bee movie related reaction images, different every time, for an entire hour or longer at like midnight. it is remembered in dread SOMEONE ELSE LEAVES SKYPE (circa early fall 2016) their presence is still felt somehow CHAT'S MAIN TIMELINE BEGINS (october 2016) CHAT IS CREATED (october 2016) THE TUMBLR TRANSITION (october 2016) nicky and pasta get tumblrs and become inactive on drawcast KING RICHARD'S FAIRE (circa november 2016) pasta goes to king richards faire. she sees some shit, including furries, a harley quinn cosplayer, etc. a dragonfly lands on her leg at one point and doesnt fly away even if youre borderline touching it. a magical experience. PASTA GOES TO R1 FOR THE FIRST TIME (november 2016) PASTA CATCHES A MANTIS (november 2016) THE MANTIS LAYS AN EGG (november 2016) THE MANTIS DIES (november 2016) THE CROAGUNK TRIBUTE (december 2016) historians consider this a taste of what is to come in the funnies incident. a "tribute to croagunk" containing bring me to life is found and mentioned in chat. a post is made. THE FUNNIES INCIDENT (december 2016) pasta thinks up the concept of clownsonas, or funnies. someone, i think dragon, convinces chat to all make funnies. a post is made on tumblr that gets huge af THE EGG HATCHES (december 2016) pasta has to care for the some-30 babies THE FURRY CRUSADE BEGINS (december 2016) this is an era in which dragon pushes furry shit onto chat, trying to convert others. DRAGON DECIDES THAT HE WILL MAKE EVERYBODY IN CHAT A FURRY WHETHER THEY LIKE IT OR NOT (december 2016) "if yall dont make fursonas ill make them for you." this is met with fear and conflict from both nicky and pasta THE FURFIGHTS BEGIN (december 2016) a series of fights/pleas between nicky and pasta in reaction to the prior event. fights/pleas include wanting the other person to be furried first, giving someone a shittier furry, etc. described as running from dragon like in that one episode of spongebob after they insult texas and sandy chases their asses down while they run in fear THE FRINGED FURRY SEEMINGLY DIES (december 2016) a cryptid-like body is found near the local woods DRAGON GETS TRAPPED IN A BASEMENT AND FORCED TO DRAW FURRIES (december 2016) somehow pasta manages to predict this. this follows a dissapearence of dragon that confused chat deeply. THE TWILIGHT ZONE NIGHTS BEGIN (december 2016) a climactic few days in chat history begins in which chat keeps staying up until 4-5am for upwards of 3 days. hence the name, this collection of days is often associated with a 3 day marathon of the twilight zone that pasta was watching. THE REVENGE PLAN (december 2016) after dragon's furry promise and the continuation of the furfights, nicky and pasta have a plan. theyre gonna make the shittiest, edgiest pokesona for dragon as revenge for the furry assetry. it backfires hard because dragon unironically likes them. more sonas were planned for dragon, but most didnt happen. another way in which it backfired is that dragon stated he was going to pokesona up nicky and pasta too. while this happens alpt of mildly edgy music like best witches gets listened to QUIZ SHIT HOURS (december 2016) in which dragon sends animal-based personality quizzes late at night as a part of the furry crusades. notably, he does not use the results. pasta gets a bat and a dragonfly. nicky gets a spider and smth else. NEW YEARS 2017 (january 2017) a beautiful point in chat history. faces are seen. DRAGON DROPS OFF FURRY ART OF PASTA (january 2017) it is a fox moth with a bird tail. the reasons behind the use of a fox and a bird tail are largely unknown, but the moth is because dragon believes that pasta acts like a moth. this is the last dragon is heard ot on skype. DRAGON DISAPPEARS FROM SKYPE (january 2017) THE FURRY CRUSADE COMES TO A HALT (january 2017) thank the lord deli fruit A MYSTERIOUS LAB IS SPOTTED IN THE SHADOW REALM (january 2017) THE STATE FIGHTS (january 2017) in which nicky and pasta fight over who lives in a better state. nicky wins. PASTA GETS ROCKO (january 2017) THE DISCORD ERA (january 2017) the last recorded sightings of dragon occur at this time IN THE SHADOW REALM'S MYSTERIOUS LAB, AN EXPERIMENT BEGINS (january 2017) the goal of the experiment is said to be to find a way to safely end the human race and its shit reputation by bringing the general species closer to animals, through whatever process proves first successful. experiments conducted before and after are currently unknown, but the current aims to basically make people into furries. This experiment began to be pushed on random citizens who are kidnapped and placed into lab chambers. it is notable that the scientists seemingly already experimented on themselves and are weird furry shits. an excerpt from the head scientist (believed to be the shadow realm's version of dragon) reads "test subject one is experiencing a smooth and effortless transition (note: test subject one is very docile in nature). test subject two is having violent fits when exposed to any sort of change. it will snap at the mention of transition. a sedative is in development." THE SHADOW REALM EXPERIMENT CONTINUES (january 2017) "test subject one's transition is still going as planned, effort is not needed for this subject. test subject two is still rejecting the transition, the newly developed sedative seems to have no effect" THE SHADOW REALM EXPERIMENT CONTINUES (january 2017) "test subject one has been experiencing minor, flu-like side effects from the transition, antibiotics are to be distributed shortly. test subject two has been even more violent than usual, spitting on nearby researchers. we have to find the cause for its rejection of the sedative" PIZZA CHILD ATTEMPTS TO WATCH JOJO (january 2017) pasta didnt want this CHAT IS EXTREMELY DEAD, AND BASICALLY BECOMES A SORT OF GHOST TOWN BETWEEN NICKY AND PASTA. TIMES ARE GRIM (january-february 2017) WISTERIA ENTERS CHAT (february 2017) she is generally known as a demon THE GOOSENING (february 2017) wisteria begins being seen as a goose or a goose-demom rather than a demon. at first, nicky wanted her to be seen as a turkey instead. XAN ENTERS CHAT (february 2017) THE SHADOW REALM EXPERIMENT EXPERIENCES ITS FIRST KNOWN SUCCESS (february 2017) scientists do not count, as it is unknown how they became the way they are or if their bodies are truly real. "test subject one has achieved full transition. it will be released shortly. test subject two is still violently thrashing about in its containment unit, security forces are to be called. test subject two still shows bo signs of transitioning" ON THE SAME NIGHT, PASTA HAS A DREAM THAT STARTS IN CHINA AND NICKY HAS A DREAM THAT ENDS IN CHINA (february 2017) THE FAMOUS/INFAMOUS GOAT FURRY DREAM (february 2017) pasta has a dream that gets way, way too damn close to something that dragon did recently. in the dream the fox part of the furbo dragon made her is replaced with a goat. dragon sees this as a sign that pasta is definately actually a goat moth furry. PASTAS THE HOW TO DRAW FURRIES BOOK IS FOUND (february 2017) XAN DIES (february 2017) THE SHADOW REALM EXPERIMENT BEGINS TO GO PURELY DOWNHILL (february 2017) "test subject two has been having seizures very often. the sedatives have been starting to take effect but they also result in test subject two having violent fits of coughing" THE LAST BABY MANTIS DIES (february 2017) PASTA WATCHES NEON GENESIS EVANGELION (february 2017) she is left thoroughly fucked up THE SHADOW REALM EXPERIMENT'S SHIT LEAVES THE METAPHORICAL ORBIT, AND IS HEADING STRAIGHT FOR THE FAN (february 2017) "test subject two has escaped containment" THE SHADOW REALM EXPERIMENT'S SHIT IS INCHING CLOSER TO THE FAN (february 2017) "a loud clanging can be heard throught the halls of the labratory. all employees have either evacuated, or they are on lockdown" SHIT BEGINS TO HIT THE FAN FOR THE SHADOW REALM EXPERIMENT (february 2017) "all lockdowns have been terminated. all personnel are required to evacuate immediately" SHIT IS THROROUGHLY HITTING THE FAN FOR THE SHADOW REALM EXPERIMENT (february 2017) "test subject two has been spotted on cameras, it seems that all dna spliced with test subject two has not resulted in any physical changes, but subject two's stamina, ability to see in dim areas, and lethally poison anyone bit by them suggests that all dna spliced resulted in predatory traits from the animals involved" THE PLANT DISCUSSION (march 2017) idk why this is so important but it is. maybe the plant shit is lore. THE SHADOW REALM EXPERIMENT RETURNS (march 2017) "the labratory has opened again, test subject two has been placed back into containment" A NEW SUBJECT IS SEEN IN REPORTS OF THE SHADOW REALM EXPERIMENT (march 2017) " THE GREAT DRAWCAST SHAME RAID OF 2017 (march 2017) nobody is spared. our accounts are raided for shameful content and we are all held responsible for our sins. A DEMON BY THE NAME OF DOUGLAS TAKES RESIDENCE IN PASTA (circa march 2017) it is unknown when exactly the demon truly made itself at home THE DOUG FUNNIE INCIDENT (march 2017) occurs almost immediately after the great drawcast shame raid of 2017. essentially an rp between nicky as mr dink and pasta as doug. "doug" insists on being "mr dink"'s slave and serving his every need. it is later found that pasta was posessed during this incident by a demon named douglas. WISTERIA LEAVES DEVIANTART (april 2017) everyone is proud NICKY GOES TO THE ZOO (april 2017) on her way there, pasta, occording to nicky, reveals that she can turn into a drone and also a plane while she chases nicky there A DEMON BY THE NAME OF SYS IS UNLEASHED (april 2017) after the revelation mentioned in the last point occurs, a demon known as SYS who only speaks in code is unleashed and breaks chat temporarily. HELL ISLAND/NICKYS HOMELESS SHELTER PUT BACK IN BUISNESS AFTER AN EXTREMELY LONG TIME. PEOPLE OUTSIDE OF PITS OLD POKETRAINER OCS ARE ADDED, KICKSTARTING A CURSE (april 2017) TASUKETE REMOVED FROM HELL ISLAND (april 2017) NICKY GOES ON VACATION FOR A FEW DAYS (april 2017) PASTA REKINDLES THE SPREAD OF MESOTHELIOMA, TALKING TO WISTERIA ABOUT HER USING IT IF SHE WANTED TO PROVE THAT LAWS ESTABLISHED IN THE CHAT WERE UNFAIR (april 2017) nicky manages to stop wisteria from doing so, but not before an unknown disease are spread to both her and pasta STERBERST, THE FIRST BABY IN NICKY'S HOMELESS SHELTER IS BORN. (april 2017) nicky hates the presence of a child on her property. PASTA BEGINS WRITING LORE (april 2017) - this is claimed to be a summer project by nicky. PASTA ENTERS FURRY ART INTO YEARBOOK COMPETITION (april 2017) she doesnt even try to hide the fact that its a goddamn furry NATIONAL "THAT SUCKS" DAY OCCURS (april 2017) generally, everyone has a really goddamn sucky day DELI FRUIT FORGIVES PASTA FOR HAVING DRAWN FURRY SHIT (april 2017) PIZZA CHILD/PASTA'S BROTHER OPENS UP AN ALTERNATE HELL IN TAMODACHI LIFE (april 2017) it is full of memes, and likely neither cursed nor dangerous. DOUGLAS IS EXORCISED FROM PASTA BY NICKY (april 2017) he begins acting up again, causing her to exorcise him. FELICIA IS DEPORTED FROM HELL ISLAND (april 2017) CHAT DIES (april 2017) nicky and pasta are left to meme and die inside THE GOD OF COINCIDENCES MAKES HER PRESENCE KNOWN (april 2017) meme man shows herself for the first time in what may be thousands of years. she does this to pasta, using some random younger kid as a vessel THE COMPETETIVE CHAT POKEMON EVENT OF 2017 (april 2017) in making lore, pasta begins writing about attacks, abilities, etc. of the different chat members. she shows this to nicky, and in response she makes a competetive team out of the descriptions. the description of pastas shit being blissey, the description of nickys shit being beheeyem, the description of wisterias shit being scolipede, the description of dragons shit being darmanitan, and the description of xans shit being kingdra THE POST-COMPETETIVE POKEMON DISCUSSION (april 2017) pasta and nicky talk abt shit like what types they associate themselves with. this event is important because it is believed dragon will posess one of the two involved in the discussion to find said types and use the information for his own purposes THE CHAT REVIVAL (april 2017) not only do pit and wisteria appear again, but they both do so in a span of less than 24 hours THE FUCKSTORM (may 2017) nicky beats some deviantart troll's ass CHRISTMAS IN MAY (may 2017) pasta once again gets the christmas spirit at a time of year where you should definately never be getting christmas spirit. THE HYPE TRAIN CLICKETY CLACKS DOWN THE TRACK (may 2017) it is exactly a month before dragon is said to return. many memes are made. PASTA HAS THE CRYPTID HUNTER DREAM (may 2017) it involves her and nicky being cryptid hunters and dragon bejng some wolfman NICKY ADOPTS PASTA (may 2017) now nicky is legally pasta's father. okay. NEW ART IS FOUND ON DRAGON's ART BLOG (may 2017) however, it is a month old. it still causes pasta to have a terminal 7 stroke. THE CROW INCIDENT (may 2017) Nicky attempts to feed local crows, who respond by walking away THE ENDING ERA (?????) this is where the lore's plot ends CHAT FIGHTS DELI FRUIT (?????) ENDINGS OCCUR AFTER DELI FRUIT IS KILLED. WHEN HE DIES, EVERYTHING IS ERASED BUT THE VOID. ALSO AFTER HE DIES, A TEXTBOX WILL APPEAR ASKING IF YOU WANT TO START AGAIN (this revives deli fruit) GOOD END: you bring back deli fruit and in return he offers you to be gods of his "new world", aka the next cycle of the chat, thus making the chat's lore an infinite cycle BAD END: you fail to truly defeat deli fruit and are imprisoned for all eternity, used as a vessel for destruction NEUTRAL END: you bring back deli fruit, but you become normal people in your world TRUE END: you do not bring back deli fruit, and go to the void. nicky pulls you out of the void into a world just like the one you came from. she reveals that she was behind all the magic and weird unearthly shit showing up in your world, as she would pull them out of the void from alternate occurings of the chat timeline. you then "fight" her (make her stop) and afterwards you just live in a normal world